1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backpack which is readily usable for normal backpacking activities and which may also be easily and efficiently converted into a comfortable chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks which are suitable for recreational activities and, at the same time, are convertible into various types of camp furniture such as chairs, stools, cots or the like are known; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,449, 3,266,686 and 4,286,739. Such convertible backpacks usually include a backpack frame supporting a pack bag, a pair of shoulder straps and often a waist strap for carrying the pack, and a collapsible piece of furniture, or portion thereof, attached to the frame.
For convertible backpacks, a number of specific features are desirable. First, the backpack should be lightweight for carrying. Second, the furniture components must be easily and efficiently collapsible and reconstructible. Third, to facilitate loading, unloading and storage in the pack configuration, the backpack should be capable of standing upright and alone, without support and without interference from the collapsed piece of furniture. Fourth, in the case of a convertible backpack chair, the pack bag should remain conveniently accessible in either the pack or chair configuration.
Such convertible backpacks as disclosed in the prior art, however, are not totally suitable for the functions of both backpacking and providing a chair for the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,449 discloses a convertible camping pack frame which can serve as a stool, chair, table or folding bed. However, the disclosed backpack chair frame will not stand unsupported in the pack configuration; neither is there any disclosure of a pack bag, nor a readily accessible location for such pack bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,686 discloses a backpack chair which is not capable of standing unsupported for loading. Further, this invention is relatively cumbersome to assemble, requiring the user to erect the chair by swinging the chair back completely around, from one side of the pack to the other, and then to secure the chair back in position by means of chains. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,739 discloses a convertible backpack chair/cot combination. This invention requires the detachment of the shoulder straps and the operation of a relatively complex mechanism to convert from pack to chair configuration. Further, the invention provides access to the contents of the pack bag only in the chair configuration, requires a separate structure to support the pack bag, and cannot stand unsupported in the pack configuration.
The prior art patents, then, do not offer all of the various desirable features of a convertible backpack chair. A need remains for a convertible backpack having all the desired features described above.